Noah Puckerman's Guide to Orgasm Denial
by KittyGoddess415
Summary: How to Show Her You Really Care Puck tells y'all how it's done. How to keep your woman satisfied but coming back for more, Puckerone style. VERY MATURE THEMES. Takes place in "The Games They Play" universe on my LJ. References to kink within!
1. Lesson 1

**Title**: Noah Puckerman's Guide to Orgasm Denial (How to Show Her You Really Care), Part of "The Games They Play" Universe  
**Pairing,Character(s)**: Puck/Rachel  
**Rating**: M  
**Word Count**: 859  
**Spoilers**: Through 'Sectionals'.  
**Summary**: Puck tells y'all how it's done. How to keep your woman satisfied but coming back for more, Puckerone style. VERY MATURE THEMES.

**A.N.**: This story takes place in my LiveJournal universe, a series called "The Games They Play". Puck and Rachel have a rather unique relationship. You'll see.

***

Puck looked around the locker room, smirking.

"So you want to know how it's done.

I guess I can't blame you, y'know, it's quite the fucking skill. Especially with a girlfriend -- _yeah,_ I said girlfriend, _fuck off_ -- as fucking hot as mine. There's nothing fucking sexier in the world than getting Rachel Berry speechless and begging. S'cuse me for a second."

Puck picked up his cell phone, dialing quickly. "Hey. Yeah, I'm just helping out some of the dudes. I'll be done soon, so do me a favor? Get the paddle, the straps, the clamps, the -- you know what, just empty the drawer, I'll pick when I get there, and just be ready to go, okay? I'm gonna be in a mood by the time I get to you. Love you, baby."

He turned to look at the gathered throng. "That shit? That's _foreplay_. Learn it, love it. Trust me, it pays off in the end. The more worked up you can get her, the better it is. You think she's tight? She's even _tighter_. Is she juicy? Trust me, you haven't seen _shit_. And they eat it up. They'll whine, and they'll plead, but the fucking payoff..._epic_.

So, if you've got balls, you've heard that 'you gotta float like a butterfly, sting like a bee', right? Well, that applies fucking everywhere, okay? Seriously. Think about it. You'll see. But right here? It's fucking _gold_. You know how you wanna touch, like...a fuckin' Peyton Manning Super Bowl jersey, or like, y'know, Babe Ruth's bat? Like, I'm gonna fuck it up, I can't, but I want to touch it so bad? That's the feeling you wanna work for here.

Yeah, I see you got it now.

Drives them fucking _ballistic_. Just the lightest touch, so you barely even feel the skin.

_Everywhere_.

And dude.

_Take your fucking time_. Trust me on this. The slower you go, the crazier she gets. You want her right on that edge for as long as you can fucking stand it -- oh, shit. That reminds me. If you _really _want this to last? Make sure you get off first. Somehow. Preferably some way involving her but without getting her off. It can be part of the game. You get her to get you off first, you don't let her cum --

Wait, what? What do you mean, she -- oh, fuck, _right_. Okay, so this all works a _lot _easier if your girlfriend is kinky as fuck and loves it when you're in control. Especially if you start right out by letting her know she only cums when you say so.

Damn it, Hudson, get your shit together. You already -- not fucking going there, you know what I mean. Go clean yourself up.

As I was saying. So, there's the floating, right, but then, there's the stinging. That's when you get in there fast and hard, you hit it like hell until she's right fucking _there _then --" Puck yanked his hand backwards through the air. "Back to the floating.

So, that's the basic method. The _real _fucking trick?

The _sequence_.

You float for too long, and she's not on edge, she's like..._blissed out_. And y'know, that's fucking awesome in its own way, when she's like fucking _melting _and you can just --" Puck cleared his throat. "Anyway. You gotta float for just long enough, and sting just right.

Oh, and by the way. PDA? Your best friend. Your girl may even protest, be all shy and shit, but where it counts? Fucking _molten_. Try it. Seriously. Dare you to try it and tell me I'm wrong. There is something that gets a girl going, down deep even if she says no, about you staking your claim. You're telling her that you know that every guy with half a brain cell would want her, and you want to make damn sure it's clear she's off limits. Don't push this too far if you have one of those girls that doesn't like it, though. Just a little every once in a while, maybe even telling her you couldn't help yourself.

You know, write that down. 'Cause that's pretty key too, let your girl know how much you want her all the time. Keeps her on low simmer, makes it easy to get her all fucking riled.

It's a whole package, the whole stopping and starting. You gotta read her like a fucking _book_.

And _that,_ my friends, is what makes it so fucking perfect.

The longer you can keep her on that edge, the longer you can have her feeling like she's on the verge of losing her mind? The more you've got her hooked. Seriously. I wouldn't fucking lie about this.

That's why I say, how to show her that you care. There is nothing hotter to a chick than feeling like you actually fucking _pay attention_ to her. You _listen_, you _notice _shit, you remember what she _likes _and what she _doesn't_. And when you put it together in the Death Star run of orgasm denial? That fucking _moment _where shit just works?

Your cock has never felt anything like the orgasm you finally get. Guaranteed.

Shit. Someone get Hudson off the floor. You might wanna wear gloves." Puck grabbed his backpack and headed for the door, pausing with his back to the room and his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh. One more thing. Any of you assholes looks at my girl in a way I don't like. Especially if I think you're storing shit in your rotation? _Dead."_

He whistled his way down the hall.

***

As Puck walked Rachel to her locker the next morning, she frowned quickly. "Noah. Is there…is there some reason why every male in the hallway seems to be turning away or otherwise averting their eyes?" Her hand fluttered to her hair and her face. "Is there something wrong with –"

Puck smirked and kissed her. "Nah, baby. There's everything _right."_

***

**A.N.**: Hope you enjoyed! Again, feel free to hop over to LiveJournal, knkykty(dot)livejournal(dot)com and join the insanity.


	2. Show and Tell

**Show and Tell**

**A.N.: **As always, this takes place in the TGTP universe from my Livejournal, see my profile! :)

**Disclaimer: **Also as always, I don't own Glee. *sobs*

Further disclaimer: Recreational drug use mentioned herein. I neither promote nor condemn said practice.

Enjoy.

* * *

Puck grinned at Will and Dan as Rachel lounged bonelessly in his lap. "Long week," he offered, shifting on the couch. _And this is a perfect say to end it._ He took a pull, handing the vaporizer down to his girlfriend.

Will nodded. "Considering how late you two were getting in from rehearsals, we know. I'm just glad you were able to get everything done." _And not just each other._

"We were, Daddy, don't fret," Rachel lazily reassured him, exhaling smoothly. "Noah and I are _very_ diligent with everything we do." She smiled up at Noah suggestively, waggling her eyebrows. "And I _do_ mean everything. Stress management is imperative during such trying times, and Noah is militant about that. I especially love his methods." She sighed, turning and pressing hot kisses to his stomach, nipping lightly through his t-shirt.  
_  
Shit, Rach! Your dads are right fucking there! This is my cue_. "All right, baby, I'm cutting you off." Puck shook his head, taking a long pull before handing the vaporizer back to the Berry men. "Sorry, guys, I think she's done."

Dan laughed, his posture on Will mirroring his daughter's. "Noah, she's _beyond_ done. When she starts oversharing, you know she's in her own little world with you." At Noah's slightly panicked expression, he waved him off. _Poor kid, so used to being doubted and put down..._"We don't mind, you already know that. We trust you with her. But if you ever give us reason to believe our trust is misplaced, you're a dead man."

Puck shook his head. _Despite what some people think, I'm not that fucking stupid. _"Not happening." _She's the best fucking thing to happen to me._ He leaned down to kiss his girlfriend. "Rach. Baby, come on, let's go upstairs."

"Mmm, I'm so _tense,_ Noah, I need you to relax me..." Rachel locked hot eyes on his. "Any idea how you might do that?" she murmured huskily, wriggling against his lap. "Ooh, I _felt_ that..."  
_  
Oh shit, Rachel. Am I -- shit, I'm too fucking sober for this conversation. _He glanced at her fathers, struggling to contain their laughter. _Aww, fuck it._ Puck scooped her up, standing from the couch while she snaked her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm, you smell good..." Rachel inhaled deeply, exhaling on a happy sigh. She moved her mouth to his ear. "You _taste_ and _feel_ even better." Rachel licked along his carotid artery, biting lightly at his earlobe. _"I'll prove it to you..."_

Dan wrapped his arms around Will's waist as he shook with laughter. "Well, we _did_ raise her to be able to say anything in front of us, guess this proves we did a good job?" _Maybe _too_ good?_

"Guys, I'm -- _Rach! Come on!"_ Puck shrugged his shoulders, trying to unlatch her lips from his neck. _Shit, that feels good_...He shuddered, eyes closing briefly. _Fuck_..."Um, sorry guys." He groaned. "Rach, _please_...this is fucking awkward..."

Will snorted. _Seriously? _This _is awkward?_ "More awkward than us watching the truck bounce in our driveway? I think not. Get her upstairs, Noah, and have fun. You're welcome to stay over." Will turned to Dan. "I think soundproofing that room was one of our best investments, honey..."

_Oh, fucking A..._Puck turned and made a quick exit, unfamiliar heat rising to his cheeks. _Holy shit, are you fucking_ blushing, _Puckerman?_ "Rach, baby, you gotta..._ohhh, fuck_..." He stopped, breath catching in his throat as she moved her lips up to breathe heatedly into his ear.

_"Faster,"_ she whispered. "I want playtime."

_Oh fuck, Rach..._He turned his head to kiss her, tongue delving into her mouth. _I love you_...He tore himself away, panting. "Oh, you're gonna get it, baby. Don't you worry. I've been dying to get at you _all fucking week."_ _'Cause those quickies just don't fucking cut it with us._ "I have plans for you, Rach, don't you fucking worry." Puck hurried them upstairs with a grin. _You have no fucking idea..._

"Mmm, _good,_ I missed it. You're my own personal sex god, and I like it..." Rachel licked his ear again, smiling at his moan. "Okay, so maybe I _love_ it. And you. A lot. For a while. A long while. Did you know I feel like I've been in love with you forever?"

_I cannot fucking wait to get at you, Rach, you have no fucking clue..._When he reached the room, he tipped her down to open the door, kicking it shut behind him and tossing her on the bed. _Forever sounds just about right..._

"Oh, no! Noah! My _MySpace!_ I haven't updated!" Rachel grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself over and up. "My public..." She made her way unsteadily towards the laptop.

"Whoa!" He grabbed her arm to keep her upright, guiding her to the chair. "Baby, you're a mess, you can't possibly make a video." _Oh, wait a fucking minute. Those fucking notes_...Puck smirked. _One-time only live tutorial should work..._

Rachel clicked around on her laptop, bringing up the webcam and her library of songs. "Oooo, how about this?" She beamed, standing to strike a pose. "I'm a real wild one..." She bopped around her room as music poured from the speakers.

Raising an eyebrow, Puck chuckled. "Rach, unless you've managed to hide something fucking _huge_ from me, I don't think you have the equipment to sing that low." _And I have been in and around every inch of you, baby, that's not possible._

"Noah!" She giggled, body shaking with laughter, and fell onto her bed. "I think you're right, my public will simply have to wait." Rachel's eyes sparkled as she continued. "I have much more important things to do..." Flipping onto her stomach, she crooked a finger at him. "C'mere."

He shook his head with a grin. _Fuck, I love you_. Puck rolled her onto her back, climbing on top of her. "You called?"

"Mmmm, yes..." She lifted her head to kiss him, draping her arms around his neck and pressing closer.

_Fuck, Rach..._He kissed her back deeply, running his hands up and down her body feverishly. _I want you so fucking much._ He buried his hands in her hair and flipped them, grinding up into her.

Rachel pressed her hands to his chest and peeled away. "Too many clothes," she complained. She rolled off and started shucking her blouse and skirt.

Puck ripped his shirt over his head, moving quickly to her laptop. _Any clothing that isn't lingerie is too much_...Glancing behind him at her in her closet, he clicked the button to stream video and spoke quickly and quietly.

"Okay, look. I've had enough fucking questions to last a _lifetime_. I finally know what the fuck she means, and shit, you all are fucking _persistent!_ You want a tutorial. Well, you're fucking _crazy_ if you think I'm letting you watch the Puckerone in action, and seeing my girl? I'll fucking _kill_ you. Ben-Israel, that means you. If you're watching this, shut it off _right fucking now_. I'll be able to tell from your beady little eyes if you've seen this and I will _annihilate_ your ass. Go. Now." He paused for a heartbeat. "You get no video, a little audio, but I _will_ demonstrate the proper order to go in with some toys. There's a fine art to the tease, watch and learn." He straightened, opening the lingerie drawer and extracting a length of black silk. Turning towards his girlfriend, he tilted the laptop screen back so it captured the ceiling.

"C'mere, baby," he murmured hoarsely. "I want this to be fucking epic, so I'm gonna blindfold you. I want you to concentrate on what you feel." _And I fucking love how you react..._He discreetly trailed the silk over the camera lens.

Rachel crossed to him, wearing a sultry smile and nothing else. "It's _always_ epic with you, love." Resting her hands on his chest, she offered her face up to his. "I'm all yours..."

"And you love it, don't you, baby?" He trailed a hand down her cheek. "I know _I_ do," he whispered, slipping the silk over her eyes and tying it tightly behind her head._ Every fucking minute_. He grabbed the furry paddle and the clamps from her dresser drawer, displaying both to camera, before turning away from her desk. He guided her to the bed, pushing her backwards onto it and shedding his pants and underwear.

"Mmmm, I love it, Noah, I love _you_...I love everything you do, everything you do with me and to me..." She slithered against the sheet, arms snaking above her head.

_"Fuck,_ baby..." _I'm supposed to be teasing and I just want to fucking take you..._He climbed on the bed with her, grabbing her wrists and holding her still. "I want to take my time, and you're fucking _killing me_ here." Puck moved to breathe into her ear. "I want to tease the shit out of you, and you just want me to fucking _rail_ you, don't you?"

Rachel turned, blindly seeking his lips. "You have no idea, Noah, I'm so..._mmm,_ I'm so pent up, it's like I'm waiting for this...this _ginormous_ orgasm, and I know that you can give it to me. Or your ginormous cock....Oh, Noah, I said cock! You _always_ give me these unbelievable climaxes, Noah...Or share them with me. I -- _Mmmmph_..."

_Ginormous?_ Puck shrugged it off and turned his attention back to her, sliding the aforementioned cock into her mouth. He groaned, her lips, teeth and tongue working their magic on him. _"Fuck,_ baby, you _did_ say cock," _I love it when you talk dirty..._"_and_ you know what to do with one..." Mine, _to be fucking precise. And _only _fucking mine..._He kept his grip on her hands and started to move his hips slowly, head falling back. "You feel _so fucking good,_ you know that?"

She moaned around his shaft, sucking and licking, lifting her head off the pillow to try to keep him deeper. _"Mmmm..."_

He pulled away. _Nice fucking try, Rach..._"Uh-uh, baby, you know better than that." Puck shifted off her, grabbing the clamps. _Now to Phase Two of Puckerone domination..._He ran the cold metal across her breasts.

"Oh, Noah...yes, _please_..." She smiled, arching and thrusting her breasts upward.

"You really _do_ fucking want this don't you? You love being blindfolded, you love these clamps, the way that they feel..._Tell me."_ He glanced behind him at the laptop screen, still tracking the ceiling. _And them._

"I do, I love how you take control, I love how you make me feel...I trust you, I get to let go...It's amazing, Noah, and please..._please?"_ She arched a bit more. "I _want_ you..."

_You have no fucking clue, Rach, shit..._He clipped on the clamps quickly, tugging at them. "You _have_ me, baby, you know you do." He glanced behind them at the screen again. _Fuck, that thing --_

_"Mmm,_ I know, but I want _more,_ Noah, I want _everything_..." She fisted her hands in the sheets, biting her lower lip as she exhaled. _"Please..."_

Puck leaned up to look at her. _You are so fucking sexy. Shit..._He leaned back down to kiss her, pressing his body into hers and nibbling at her ear and her neck. "You'll _have_ everything, baby...trust me." _Fuck, I want you so fucking bad..._

"Mmm, Noah, _please_...you're so...oh, I want you so much, I -- you feel --" She shifted her hips under him, a small whimper escaping her. "You always feel so _perfect_..."

He groaned, linking his fingers with hers and grinding against her. "So do _you,_ love, _fuck,_ so do you..." _What the fuck am I doing? Who gives a shit about anyone else? _

"Oh, _Noah!"_ She shuddered against him. "You...you called me 'love'...say it again, it sounds _so good_ on your lips..._mmmm,_ everything does..."

"I love you," he rasped. "I love you so fucking much." _Fuck this shit. _He released her, launching himself from the bed and slamming the lid of the laptop shut. "Now where were we?" Puck ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, spreading her wide and slowly easing his cock inside her with a groan. "Fuck, you're so wet..."

"I want you so much, Noah, I always do...I don't need any of the games, just you..." Rachel sighed, tilting her hips up towards him. "Only you..."

_"Rachel." _Her name burst from his lips and he ripped off the blindfold, tossing it across the room. _How the fuck did I get so lucky..._Burying his hands in her hair again, he kissed her roughly. "Love you."

She blinked up at him, eyes hazy with desire. "Love you too, Noah, you know I do..."

He wrapped the chain from the clamps around one hand, pulling as he pushed his hips into hers. _"Fuck,_ Rach, I know...And it makes me fucking crazy for you." _Fuck, _everything _about you makes me fucking crazy for you..._He rolled them over, still inside her, tugging at the chain again. "Ride me, Rachel." His eyes burned into hers. _I want to watch you..._

Rachel braced herself on his chest, catching her lower lip between her teeth and moving slowly. _"Noah..."_ She sighed, eyes falling shut as she moved.

Fuck, _Rach_...He set his hands on her hips, guiding her. "Look at me, I want to see you..." _I want to watch your eyes, I want to see what you're feeling..._

Her eyes fluttered open, her gaze meeting his while she lifted and lowered against him. "Noah..."

Puck moved his hands up to her face to bring her mouth down to his. _Fuck them, they can figure it out. I've got everything I could ever fucking want..._He circled his hips against her, swallowing her moan. _Fuck yes_...He thrust up as she ground down against him. Tearing his lips from hers, he whispered in her ear again. "Ride me, Rach. Hard and fast. I want you to cum."_ I want you crazy, and all fucking mine..._

With a broken keening sound, she started to move faster. "Noah, I..._oh, Noah_..." Rachel whimpered and mewled, her inner muscles clutching at him. "You make me _crazy,_ I don't know if I --"

He flipped them again, driving his cock hard and deep in and out of her. _I don't know if I can either...I want you so fucking bad..._"You make _me _crazy, Rach," he panted in her ear. He groaned, her pussy contracting around him. _"Rachel..."_

"N-N-_Noahhhhh_..." Rachel convulsed, hands around his biceps as he pounded her even harder. _"Oh, Noah,_ I -- _ohhhhhh_..." She clung desperately to him, lifting her mouth for his kiss while her core fisted around him, her peak hitting sharp and sudden.

_"Rachel,"_ he groaned, following her over the edge. _Fuck, the feel of you cumming makes me lose my fucking mind._ He buried himself inside her, his own orgasm ripping through him. _"Love you."_

She fixed her eyes on him again, hers glazed with post-coital bliss. "Love you," she managed. Wrapping her arms around his back, she dragged him down to lay atop her.

Puck gathered her into his embrace, flipping them again so Rachel lay atop him. _Now _that's _what I wanted all fucking week._ He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "So, Rach...I gotta ask."

She turned her head, resting her hand on his chest and her chin on the back of it. "Anything, love."

"Ginormous, Rach? _Really?_ Shit, did I fuck the brains out of you or was it the afterschool snacks?" _Because that shit isn't kosher in Rachel Berry's dictionary of a brain..._

"Noah!" She slapped his chest with a laugh, shaking her head. She tapped her chin thoughtfully before lowering her head to his chest again. "Most likely both."

A smug grin on his face, he leaned up to kiss her again.

* * *

Puck walked into school Monday morning, arm slung around Rachel's shoulders. _Oh, fuck, I didn't say anything...This could be bad..._"Um, Rach...you remember the video thing on Friday?"

Rachel frowned quickly, looking up at her boyfriend. "Yes...I never actually recorded anything for MySpace." She narrowed her eyes at him. _"Why,_ Noah."

"Uh, well...I might have --" _Oh, motherfucker._ He slowed down as he approached Finn's locker, Finn himself looking at them quickly before averting his eyes. "Aww, dude. _Seriously?_ Fuck."

Finn shrugged, running a hand over his hair. "Dude, even the _audio _was hot."

"Audio?" Rachel glared up at Puck. _"Audio, _Noah?"

"Uh...I love you?" _Shit, Puckerman, you better think fast..._

"He even said so on the video! Uhh, I mean _audio!_ Uhhh, see you in Glee!" Finn raced down the hall, leaving the two behind.

"Noah. Did we _not _talk about oversharing?" Rachel shrugged off his arm and stalked towards her locker, pink trolley bag in tow.

"Rach..." Puck ran up after. "Those _notes!_ They never fucking _stop!" I can't even stash my mags in my locker anymore. And I don't want you finding those shits at home..._

She smirked at him. "Told you so." She shrugged. "Well, your turn now, my locker is blessedly empty."

_Ohhhh, shit._ They approached his locker, Rachel's grin growing. _I think I even see paper sticking out._ He opened his locker, a flood of looseleaf paper drifting to the floor.

"Motherfucker."

* * *

**A.N.: PUCKLEBERRY FOR THE WIN. **If you didn't watch Bad Reputation yet, KILL YOURSELF. Put off posting this because of its brilliance. Please go watch. Immediately.

TGTP proper will be updated soon, promise, but the angst of Between the Lines won't let go.

Love you all. Love me too? REVIEW.


	3. Covers

**Title**: Covers, Chapter 3 of Noah Puckerman's Guide to Orgasm Denial, Part of "The Games They Play" Universe  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
**Rating**: M  
**Word Count**: 3487  
**Spoilers**: Through 'Sectionals'.  
**Summary**: It's Movie Night…

**A.N:** Thank you all again for your patience with my moving. Nearly unpacked and hoping to be back in the swing of things from here on out…

* * *

"So, how's tonight work to watch a movie?" Puck packed the last of his homework away and raised a brow at his girlfriend. "You said your dads are out till midnight, the house is ours. Perfect time for a movie night." _And you know the ones I mean._

"A movie?" Rachel blinked slowly. "A - _oh!"_ She caught her lower lip between her teeth and blushed.

"Yeah." _That kind. _He reached across the bed to tangle a hand in her hair. "I might even have brought one with me." _Or been carrying it since you found the stash._

"You - you did?" She turned wide eyes up to his. "Noah, did you really?"

Releasing her to reach into his backpack, he pulled out a brown paper bag and shook it. _I've been _waiting _for a night like this, you fucking kidding me?_"C'mon, Rach - you can't honestly tell me you're fucking _surprised _by now?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "I do concede I shouldn't be." Rachel chewed her lower lip, nodding quickly. "All right."

_Fuck yeah. _He dragged her up, shoving her out of the room. "DVD player in the smoking den, right?"

Smiling back at him uncertainly, she nodded. "Yes, that's where all the recreational activities take place. Aren't you joining me?"

He grinned lecherously at her. "I gotta prep." _If we're doing this, we're gonna fucking do it right._

She shivered and nodded again, glancing back at him once more before heading to the stairs.

_This is gonna be fucking epic..._He opened her lingerie drawer, grabbing the wrist cuffs from the brown paper bag with her straps before following her to the den.

Noah watched her from the doorway as she opened the wood cabinet to reveal the television, fluttering through the room to straighten stray magazines and to smooth a throw over the back of the couch. _Aww, baby...You're nervous..._Tucking the cuffs into his back pocket, he walked up behind her and pressed her shoulders down. "You're gonna love it, don't worry about it, Rach."

She jumped slightly, settling under his hands. "I'm certain of that, Noah, I have full faith in you. It's just the anxiety and anticipation of the new experience, you well know how I cope with such things."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know, baby. And _you_ know you fucking love it every time." _And I love how you love it. _Puck slipped his hands under her tank top, sliding it up and off. "How about we get comfortable?"

Giggling, she turned to face him. "How comfortable would you like me to be, love?"

_That's more like it. _"Completely, baby. I want you so comfortable you could melt right into my hands." He wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned into her ear. "And then I intend to make you _do_ it."

Rachel threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "Noah -"

"Uh-uh." He kissed her cheek, nudging her out to look at him. _Don't you hide, you know better._ "Have I ever steered you wrong -" - _watch it, Puckerman - _"- since we got together?"

Rachel shook her head. "You managed to eliminate any negative responses with that addendum."

_Ha, gotcha there. _"Well, then what's there to be nervous about? Just you, me, and a little adult entertainment. Like we don't get into crazier shit on the regular?" He pulled the pink straps from his pocket. _Shit, the straps are the _least _of it. _"I mean really, Rach, c'mon." Tossing them on the couch, he winked at her. "Get comfortable, okay?" Puck shed his shirt with a grin, kicking off his shoes. "I mean, it _is_ porn."

"Noah!" Rachel buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe we're actually -"

_And that's enough protesting. _Puck whipped his jeans in her direction, the pant legs hitting her legs and prompting her to drop her hands. "Didn't I say something about stripping? Don't waste my time, Rachel." _You know you fucking want to see._

With a quick inhale, she quickly removed her skirt and underwear. Rachel exhaled hard, standing nude before him and shifting uncomfortably.

Twining his fingers with hers, he lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it before wrapping a cuff around it. _You are so fucking amazing. _"That's better." _You really do trust me._

Rachel closed her eyes, a shiver rolling through her. "Noah -"

"Shhh..." Puck smoothed a hand down her arm, wrapping the other cuff around her wrist. _Let's give you something else to think about. _"Been too fucking long since I had you like this." Pulling her arms behind her, he clicked the cuffs together so her arms were behind her back. He released her hands and leaned away to look at her. _So fucking perfect. _

Scooping her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, Noah deposited her on the couch and sat next to her. "Much better." He pulled the leg closest to him into his lap, turning to the television. "Ready?" _I sure as shit am. _He slid his hand over her thigh to cup her. _Wet already, fucking _love _it. _"Yeah, you are..." Grabbing the remote, Puck pressed "play", watching his girlfriend's eyes.

Rocco Siffredi strutted on screen, two scantily clad brunettes waiting for him on their knees.

Rachel swallowed hard, chest heaving as her breathing turned erratic.

_Oh, fuck yeah, baby, should've known it'd be like this..._He pressed the heel of his hand into her clit, grinning at her involuntary gasp. "We barely even started, baby. You okay?"

She nodded, meeting his gaze. "I - I am." Her gaze flicked back to the screen and she shivered.

_She is so fucking into it. _Puck leaned in to kiss her, the heel of his hand still working her.

Whimpering into his mouth, Rachel tilted her hips to press against his hand.

He tore away from the kiss with a grin. _The things I want to do to you just from _kissing _you...Shit, baby..._"Trying to distract me, Rach?"

She shook her head vehemently. "I wouldn't dream of it, Noah, I just -" She glanced at the screen again, blushing furiously. "I just can't believe - I never thought watching a movie would -"

"It _speaks _to you." He stroked her clit lightly. "Like music." _You could get lost in it, I see it all over your face. Fuck that, I can _feel _it under my fingers._

She shivered again, licking her lips as she nodded.

"Just what I wanted," he murmured in her ear, nipping her earlobe. _I love it. _

Her eyes fluttered shut as she sighed.

"Oh, _no_ fucking _way."_ He pinched her nipple hard, smirking. _Shy Rachel, still my favorite. _"You _definitely _don't close your eyes." _I wanna see, I wanna know when you just let go and let yourself feel it._

Rachel jerked, eyes flying open and plastered to the screen. "Oh, _Noah_..."

He turned to see Rocco being tended to by the trainees, while he yanked at a chain. _Oh, really…Could you - _"You want a leash too, Rach?"

"Noah!" She turned to him, wide-eyed.

Puck slipped a finger into her, pulling it out quickly. _Oh, _fuck _yes, baby…_"I don't think you'd mind as much as you say." He leaned back against the couch, sliding an arm around her. "We'll get there."

She blinked rapidly, her mouth opening and closing as she floundered for words.

"How about the clamps set? They'd look sexy as hell." He dipped his head, nibbling at her nipple. Biting down hard, he released her and sat upright, rolling his neck. _At this rate? It'll take us a fucking _year_ to get through the movie. _"Meanwhile, if I told you to, you know you'd do it."

Rachel shuddered, arching back. _"Mmm,_ Noah..." Catching her breath with a laugh, she dropped her head against his shoulder. "So then do it," she challenged. "Tell me to, _make_ me."

_Excuse the shit out of me? _Puck turned to her, catching her chin in his hand. "Do you know what you're asking?" He reached behind her, unhooking her necklace and licking deliberately at each nipple. "You _do _remember we have two sets, don't you?" _And I'm not afraid to use them._

Rachel met his gaze and moistened her lips. "I do."

_I fucking love you. _He raised a brow and straddled her, fastening the clamps to her breasts. "Well, _shit, _baby, I should've done this with you sooner." Puck reached for the remote and shut the DVD player and television off. "You _sure_ Dan and Will are out for the night?"

She nodded. "I am, love, I _promise _I am."

Shoving away, Noah ejected the DVD, grabbing the case with a shrug. "Not worth the chance." _I'm not losing this movie, not with that reaction from you. _He pinched a nipple and tugged until she arched up. "Bedroom, now." Reaching behind her, Noah guided her up, unhooking the cuffs from each other and swatting her on the ass. "You can't say shit like that and expect me not to react."

She laughed again, tossing a wink at him as she scooped up her clothes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

_Oh really now? _He twirled his T-shirt tightly, snapping it at her naked rear. "Now you're just asking for it." He chased her up the stairs back into her bedroom. "Where am I putting this?" He rattled the DVD case at her.

"Top shelf of the bookshelf behind the Complete Unabridged Works of Shakespeare," Rachel said absently, sorting her clothes for the laundry and turning down the sheets.

Noah pulled the book from the shelf, brow furrowed as he spotted other books behind the massive volume. _Well, well, well...Why, Rachel Berry..._"Nice, Rach...The Joy of Sex, The _Illustrated _Kama Sutra, Exit to Eden, The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty...The Story of O. And it's small." He yanked it from the shelf as Rachel ran over. "Ohhh no, you don't. You found mine and I found yours. Let's see..." _Holy shit. This is - _"It's porn in a book."

Rachel reached for the book while Puck held it above his head to read.

"Apparently I need a riding crop? I don't think you'd take to the whole riding around like a horse thing, but a crop definitely has potential..." _Holy - she fucking _read _this? _"Rach - tell me the truth." He lowered the book and hauled her in, an eager gleam in his eyes. "Should I take this home and take notes?"

She snatched it from his hand. "Just the toys! And well, maybe some of the games. Some. No third parties. You've already done enough of that, with the audio and the lectures." Rachel frowned thunderously. "But get your _own _copy." She smirked. "I'm _using _this one."

"Oh, the _fuck _you are..." He yanked it back, tossing it behind them onto the nightstand and tossing her onto the bed. "I'm gonna go shopping tomorrow." _No way you're gonna need a book when I'm done with you._Crawling atop her, he grinned. "Unless you wanna come with? Have you ever set foot in an actual sex shop?"

"No," she said breathlessly. "How would I have managed to do that? I barely acknowledged these urges to myself until -"

"Until I figured you out." He turned them sideways, cuffing her wrists back together around the bedpost. "Best fucking thing to happen in...fuck that, _ever."_ Leaning down to kiss her, he bit her lip lightly. _Can't imagine life without this._ "Love you."

"Love you too, Noah." She smiled up at him, slight tremors running through her body.

"You are the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen, you know that?" He reached across the bed to grab the book, opening to skim the page. _This is fucking unreal..._"And this shit is insane. It's part our first weekend together, and then even kinkier, I fucking _love _it." He scooped his shirt from the floor to blindfold her. "Lets me know there's still some crazy shit we haven't done yet." Puck took himself in hand, shifting to brush his cock over her lips. _And there always fucking will be. _He pushed his way in, a low groan breaking from him as she licked and sucked his shaft. _There is no fucking end to what I want to do to you, with you..._Pulling out quickly, he dragged down her body, plucking at the leather strand between her breasts.

Rachel bowed up, her nipples drawn taut between the teeth of the clamps. "Noah..."

"You're all right," he murmured, rubbing quickly at her clit before he rammed into her pussy. "If that book is anything that's in your head, baby," he managed, withdrawing again to trace back up to her lips and slip between them. "Means I can push a little more." _And that is why I love you. _"I keep checking with you," he murmured, thrusting slowly. "And I forget that, with you?" He pulled away again. "Sometimes it's better if I just _take."_ With that, he slammed his cock into her, the bed rattling as she moaned. "The way to keep you happy," he panted, pounding in and out while she thrashed, "is to do whatever the _fuck _I want." He wrapped a hand around the cord between her clamps, tugging with every thrust.

"Noah, _please,"_ she gasped, head tossing. "I need to - please let me - Noah, _please, _please let me -"

He slid the improvised blindfold up, burying his hand in her hair. _I fucking love it when you beg. But I can't deny you this. _Eyes locked fiercely to hers, he growled, _"Cum."_

Yanking at her cuffs, Rachel arched hard against him, her core contracting around his length. _"Noah..."_ She mewled frantically, struggling closer.

_"Fuck,_ Rach," he choked out. "_Unh_, fuck yes, baby..." Dropping his forehead to her shoulder, he snaked his other arm under her waist to hold her in place._ So fucking good and all fucking mine..._He shoved into her roughly over and over as he orgasmed. "Love you," he groaned. "So fucking much..."

"Mmmm..." Rachel purred contentedly and rubbed her cheek into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. "Noah, that was - I love you so much, that was wonderful. I can't begin to tell you -"

_Don't bother trying. _He turned to kiss her temple and growled in her ear. "I'm taking the book, Rachel. Just that little bit I read is enough - I want to find out just how not-innocent you are. I want in, to see what _you _fantasize about to bring you here. I want to know what you dreamed about when you imagined something like this, how you pictured it. It's coming with me. And if you need it, I promise..." Puck nibbled at her skin. "I'll read it to you _myself_. How's that sound?"

"Noah!" Rachel flushed, squirming on her bed. "I'm - you honestly want to -" She broke off, meeting his eyes. "Whatever you desire of me, love, I'm yours and privileged to be so."

"Damn fucking _straight _you're mine. I figured you out, Rachel Berry, I saw the kinky dirty girl you can be." Noah kissed her leisurely. _And got the benefits of the rest of you too. _"I know when to not give a shit, and just fucking take you." He twisted the hand in her hair until she inhaled sharply, and grinned. "Gotta know how to read you. Should've fucking guessed it'd be books. You and your words." Leaning down, he breathed against her lips, "But I have better fucking things for your mouth to be doing." Closing the space between them, he kissed her deeply, reaching up to unhook her wrists. _Much better things..._

Rachel looped her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth.

He broke away, laying soft kisses on her skin. _More._ Closing his eyes, he buried his face in her neck, biting down so she arched into him.

"Noah, I hope that you - _mmmmm _- that your perception of me is not adversely affected or - _ohhhh _- "

Noah leaned up, smoothing a hand down her face. "Rach. Are you fucking serious? You read _porn_. How the fuck would that be anything other than awesome?" _You are fucking perfect. _He licked lightly at her lower lip, sucking and nipping at it before he carefully withdrew and stood. "Let's get you cleaned up, we've got a while before anyone gets home." Noah grabbed her hands to haul her up, removing the cuffs and tossing them on the bed as he chased her into the bathroom.

* * *

Dan and Will looked at each other in the den, listening to the footfalls and laughter from the second floor.

"We should've called to say we'd be early," Dan said, shaking his head.

Will straightened the throw on the couch before taking it off completely. "Probably."

Dan held up the jeans. "He's going to notice these are missing."

Will held up a hand, the sound of the shower reaching them. "Bet they're both in there. Give those to me, I'll run them up and leave them outside the door."

Dan shook his head. "She'll be mortified. Think I can slip these into her room?"

"Hmm..." Will raised a brow. "Normally she'd notice, but I think she might have been...distracted enough that you could toss them in a corner and she wouldn't think twice."

Nodding, Dan blew out a breath. "I'm going. Wish me luck." He moved out of the den at a jog, taking the stairs quickly and glancing at the closed door to the bathroom. "Just stay there..." Pushing the door to Rachel's bedroom open, he tossed the jeans in the direction of the bed. "What are - are those -" Turning, he shook his head and skimmed down the steps. "I don't wanna know."

* * *

Noah toweled off, wrapping Rachel in her towel and kissing the top of her head. "Love you, baby." _I am the fucking luckiest guy on the planet._

"I love you too, Noah. We will have to attempt to finish our...viewing. But it is highly...incendiary, to say the least."

_No shit. _He grinned, walking her across the hall. "Yeah, that's one word for it. A big fucking turn-on is another." Kissing her thoroughly, he turned towards the door. "I think I left my jeans downstairs, I should -"

"They're right here, love, you must've brought them up." Rachel picked them up from the floor, smiling smugly and holding them out to him. "Have I melted your brain?"

Noah frowned, collecting them. "Yeah, I guess you did." He crossed to the window, spotting Will's car in the driveway. _Or it could just be a really good thing your dads like me._ He looked to the bed at the cuffs, bright fluorescent pink against the floral sheets.

_A _really _good thing._

Rachel glanced out the window. "They're early! Noah, get dressed, my fathers are back."

_Yeah, they've _been _back. _"We could just hole up in here, Rach, you know that." He scooped up the cuffs, returning them to their place in the drawer. _Shit, thank fuck I didn't use the other clamps or more toys..._

"Noah! Fine, at the very least, _I'll _go say hello." Shaking her head, she threw on yoga pants and a tank top. "I'll be right back."

"Wait, Rach, I'll come down." He pulled his pants on, pulling his shirt back over his head. _No way I'm letting you down there by yourself. You'd fucking _die _if they said anything. _Noah linked his hand with hers as they descended the stairs.

"Hi Dad, hi Daddy! What happened? You're early! Did you just get in?"

Will looked at Noah quickly, turning back to Rachel to smile. "Yes, baby girl, just walked in the door a minute ago."

Dan patted Noah's shoulder. "Barely even made it through the house. Were you guys upstairs?" He raised a brow.

"Yup, just finishing up homework and stuff," Noah answered quickly. "Nothing else, nowhere else, just there." _They wouldn't say anything. They know she'd freak. Which is why _you_ need to play it cool, Puckerman. Get a fucking grip._

Rachel frowned at him. "Noah, are you all right?" She squeezed his hand. "Yes, Dad, we were upstairs. Just enjoying the start of our weekend."

Will and Dan looked at each other. Will licked his lips and bit back a smile. "I'm sure you were."

* * *

After practice on Monday, Puck whistled for the attention of the locker room. "One other word of advice." _And this is fucking _clutch. "You want her parents to like you. The more they like you, the more she can trust you, the further you get and the better it is."

He nodded and left the room. _Plus, if they like you, they'll look the other way at abandoned pants and bondage._

_Thank fuck._

_**

* * *

**_

_**A.N:**__ There you have it, Noah's counterpiece. What happens when they watch Noah's movies? What new ideas does The Story of O give our sex shark? For the NC-17 adventures of our Puckleberry, follow along on my LiveJournal, knkykty(dot)livejournal(dot)com. After another installment of Between the Lines, you'll get to find out..._

_Hope you enjoyed._


	4. How to Spend Saturday Night

**Title**: How to Spend a Saturday Night, Chapter 4 of Noah Puckerman's Guide to Orgasm Denial, Part of "The Games They Play" Universe  
**Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
**Rating**: M  
**Word Count**: 4107  
**Spoilers**: Through 'Sectionals'.  
**Summary**: Road trip…

**A.N:** Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

Rachel bit her lip, glancing out the window. "I can't believe he won't tell me where we're going," she paced the length of her room, checking the phone at intervals.

Noah grinned, parked down the block. _I keep seeing her light flickering. She's nervous. Fucking love it. _He watched the shadow moving in the window again. _I like her on edge._

She stopped in front of the mirror, looking her reflection up and down. "You know you're safe with him." She eyed herself seriously. "Just pay no attention to what you may or may not be wearing right now. Or what he asked you to bring." She started pacing again.

Noah pulled into the driveway, closing the car door carefully. _Nervous, jumpy...surprise is gonna be awesome..._He let himself in quietly, smirking as he heard the creaking from her room.

Rachel blew out a breath, smoothing her skirt. "Breathe. Just breathe." She crossed to peer down the street, brushing her hair again.

Slowly climbing the stairs, Noah rubbed his hand over his mouth. _You have no idea what you're in for, baby..._He carefully pushed her door open and entered the room. _You look so fucking good..._He approached quietly, coming up behind her at the window.

Rachel swallowed as she caught his reflection. "Noah! I -"

_You look edible, baby..._He took the brush from her. "Hands on the glass."

She placed her palms on the cool surface, angling her hips back towards him.

Smirking, Noah hauled back the brush, applying it to her ass. _Mmmm...love the sound of that..._"I told you to be ready."

Rachel frowned, eyes wide. "I - I am! I just - I was watching for you, I -"

He spanked her again. "You're _up here_ watching for me. I had to let myself in and climb the stairs to find you." _Though finding you downstairs wouldn't have been as much fun. _

Rachel shuddered, dropping her head. "I - I would have - "

_Woulda coulda shoulda. _He sank a hand in her hair. "Too late." Tugging her head back, Noah trailed his lips up to her ear. "Or maybe I just want to watch you lose your mind."

Rachel caught her breath, eyes fluttering shut. "I'm all yours, Noah, I'm sorry."

"Much better." He flipped her skirt up, rubbing a hand over her bottom. _This is gonna be a good night._ "And followed directions too. Good girl."

Rachel swallowed hard. "Yes, Noah."

"Did you know I could see you through the window from two houses down?" He reached in front of her and stroked a hand down the strands of the collar. "Unbutton the blouse. Time to check you followed _all _the directions." _And to see how far I can push you like this._

With shaking fingers, Rachel unfastened the small buttons, catching his gaze in the window.

"Mmm, you _did_." He ran his hands down over her breasts, cupping them and pinching her nipples. "Give." Noah held his palm towards her. _Give me everything, baby..._

Rachel drew the sterling clamps from her waistband, hissing at the cold steel on her skin.

Noah took them from her, pushing her down to reach beneath her and clip the clamps on. _Fucking love it._ "Button that blouse, but don't straighten up." He smirked, tugging at the chain. "I love looking at you like this..." He slapped her ass again.

Removing her hands from the window, Rachel fumbled the shirt closed again.

Smirking, Noah reclaimed her brush to smack her again. "I am _impressed_, Rach. Your balance is really good." _Let's see _how_ good though..._He dropped the brush to shove three fingers deep, pumping rapidly. "Try that now."

Rachel moaned, head tilting back while she groped for the window.

"Did I distract you?" Noah twisted his hand and spanked her hard. "I'd say I'm sorry, if that wasn't the point of the night." _Just a little distraction. _He nipped at her ear. "And it's gonna be fun." He withdrew, flipping her skirt down and licking his fingers. "Let's get out of here."

She shuddered hard. "Wh-whatever you want, Noah."

He chuckled lowly. _No shit. _"The answer to that one is _you_, Rach. Always you." He grabbed her collar to pull her out behind him.

She smiled softly. _"_Thank you." Frowning slightly, she bit her lip. "Noah, I - I know this is a surprise, but...if...if it...if it pleases you, might I know something of where we're going?"

Noah smirked, stopping and turning to her. _She's gotta be dying to know. _"We're going for a road trip, baby. And that's all you need to know." He wrapped a hand in her collar and kissed her roughly.

Rachel moaned into his mouth, knees buckling slightly.

Noah broke away, growling against her lips. "You should know that, by now, Rachel. If I want you to know, I'll _tell _you." _And there's no way I'm telling you where we're going today._ He yanked her collar. "But otherwise? Who do you belong to?"

Her eyes flew to his. "Y-you, Noah. I'm all yours. Every part of me is yours."

He smirked, pulling away. "Exactly." _And I have no intentions of that changing. _He looked her over. "Did you bring the bag?"

She handed him the black velvet pouch, hoisting her purse over her shoulder. "Yes, Noah." She shivered.

"Good. Lock up, meet me in the truck." He jogged down the steps and out the door. _Gotta get something ready..._

She swallowed hard, pulling the door shut and staring at it. "You know he won't risk anything, Rachel. Relax." She shook her head and followed.

Noah watched her through the window. _Come on, baby...don't keep me waiting. _He grinned as she turned to the car, clutching her jacket shut. _Cold? I know how to fix that._

Rachel hopped into the truck, shivering slightly as she pulled the door shut.

_Now the fun _really _starts._ Noah turned to her with a smile. "Lift your skirt, baby."

She slid the hem up her thighs, his eyes locked on the slow glide of her hands.

_I know what you're trying to do, baby._ Slipping the vibrator from the pouch, he pressed it inside her. "Let's go for a drive," he murmured hoarsely.

Rachel swallowed hard. "I'll go wherever you want me to."

"Oh, you _will_, baby. You will." _And you're gonna love it_. He hit play, the bass beat of "Closer" pumping through the speakers. "Had to go for a classic, you know?"

Rachel nodded jerkily. "Y-yes, Noah," she managed breathlessly.

_Look at you...Ready to lose your mind and we barely started..._He tucked her hair behind her ear and backed out of the driveway. "So, what do you think our numbers for Regionals should be?" He smirked as the vocals started.

"I -" She caught her lower lip in her teeth, hands clenching around the seat. "I think I - I wouldn't mind singing a -"

He grinned. "Solo?" _Of course you wouldn't..._

"- duet." Rachel looked up at him. "I'd love to sing with you."

Noah leaned down to kiss her at the stop sign, grinning. "You really would?" _Instead of a solo?_

"Noah!" She frowned. "Of _course_ I would. I've loved singing with you. I hope he does let us perform Set Fire."

_Damn. Guess you can still surprise me. _He picked up the iPod, smiling at her. _And I can still surprise you. _"You mean this?" He hit play, the piano and guitar thrumming through her. "A different tempo, I think I like it. Don't you?"

Rachel whimpered and shifted. "Y-yes, Noah..."

"So, Set Fire would be a good one." _Especially the steady bass beat. _He nodded down towards her chest. "Open your jacket. Chain out between the buttons of your blouse."

Catching her breath, Rachel complied, jumping slightly as the chorus kicked in.

_Like that. _Noah threaded a finger under the chain, twisting it around the digit. "On edge, baby?"

"N-no, just - " She blew out a breath. "I don't know what I'm expected to do or be."

"You're expected to do what I tell you to." He raised a brow. _Testing already?_ "You really need to know more than that?" _I'll take you deeper, baby._

She swallowed hard, smiling tightly. "No, Noah. You're right."

"Damn right I am. So what else for Regionals?"

"I - we could - Mr. Schue wanted Somebody to Love -"

Noah frowned. "Damn...I don't think I have that on the iPod. But I think I have Bohemian Rhapsody..." _Oops._

Rachel glanced over at Noah's smirk. "Is that the one with the - the musical break in the middle?"

"It's a good song. Just enjoy." Noah scrolled to the song, hitting play. _Does she get this is a setup yet, I wonder?_

Rachel exhaled and pressed her head back against the seat.

He turned the dial up as the song started. _The break in the middle is gonna be fun._

Rachel watched the street signs pass as she shifted minutely. Each piano chord sent a low throb through her core.

Noah twisted the chain again. "So what other duets could we sing? You've got a few minutes to think." _If you can._

Swallowing a groan, she forced her eyes open. "I - I -"

"Something wrong, Rachel?" He flicked the chain with his thumb. "You sound distracted again." _Poor baby._

"I -" She licked her lips. "I'm just -"

"Maybe you're bored. I can help you stay occupied." _It'll be my pleasure. _He reached down to unfasten his jeans, tugging the chain so she bent at the waist. "See anything you like?"

"Yes, Noah..." Rachel licked her lips and pulled his cock from his pants.

"Good. You know what I want." He yanked the chain again.

Wrapping a hand around his shaft, she tucked her knees under her and turned towards him on the bench seat. She licked around the head, inching him down her throat.

"Just like that..." He turned the vibrator to max as the musical break started.

"Mmph!" Rachel shuddered against him, her body twitching as the piano picked up.

_Musical vibrator. Fucking love it._ He groaned, arching slightly. "Fuck, just like that..."

Rachel swirled her tongue around him again.

Noah tangled a hand in her hair, lifting and lowering her head on his length. "My pace." _No matter how much I fucking love your mouth._

Rachel exhaled shakily, a keening sound vibrating in her throat.

"Want something, baby?" He pumped his hips up, his cock throbbing. _Thank fuck for straight roads..._"Oh, the song's over...Is that what's wrong?" He grabbed the iPod. "I'll just pick something." _With a lot of drums._ Noah grinned as the sign for the Van Buren exit came up. "Schue likes that old school stuff, huh? Think we could do this one?" Drums started to kick through the speakers, Rachel jerking against him while Phil Collins' voice sang of feeling something in the air tonight.

_Fuck yes..._Noah tightened his hand in her hair.

Rachel sucked harder, throat muscles milking him.

"Fuck, yes, Rach..." He pressed her into his body, groaning as he emptied down her throat.

"_Mmm..." _She swallowed repeatedly, closing her eyes and draining him dry.

"And we're here." Noah chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot. "Good job, baby. You can sit up now." _Timing and a talented tongue. I'm a lucky fuck._

Rachel licked him clean and sat up. "Oh my God." She shivered, looking out the window. "Noah, where are we?"

_Your new favorite store. _He grinned, putting the truck in park and turning to her. "We're going shopping, baby. Welcome to the Lions Den."

Rachel swallowed hard. "Is - is this -"

"An adult shop? It is. And I've already picked out what I want. You're gonna have to find them though." He stroked her cheek softly, turning off the iPod. _Or at least one. __A little treasure hunt._

"Find - find _them?" _Rachel turned panicked eyes to him. "I - Noah, how -"

"Shhhh..." He kissed her deeply. "I'm gonna help, baby, don't you worry." _Or actually, maybe you should. _He reached under his seat to extract a red velvet pouch. "Lift your skirt again. Let's see how wet you are."

Rachel lifted the skirt again, breath coming faster.

Noah slid the vibrator from her, holding it up to watch the moisture gleam in the streetlight. _Oh, fuck yeah. _"Mmm, _very _wet. You liked those songs, huh? Clean this off."

She met his eyes, licking her juices from the pink silicone.

"Good job. Now to help you with your shopping." He upended the red velvet pouch and dumped the egg into his palm. "Open." _Let me see you._

Rachel spread her legs and tilted her hips up.

_Look at you...fucking gorgeous. _Noah slipped the egg in and turned the vibrator on, watching as she squirmed. "We're gonna play hot and cold, Rachel. I'll let you know when you're in the right place."

"I - but - I don't even know where to start, Noah, I - I don't want to disappoint you -"

"You won't." He straightened his pants and kissed her again, turning the vibrator off. _You couldn't. _"Out of the truck. And don't tuck the chain away."

Rachel swallowed hard. "May I - may I button my jacket?"

"No." He got out of the car. _I like you on edge._

Taking a deep breath, Rachel slid from the truck.

He opened the door for her. "Welcome to a whole new world." _Another level deeper in..._

Rachel stepped inside, catching her breath as she looked to the walls and cases. "Noah! I - this is - how am I going to -"

He raised a brow. "Hot and cold, baby. You'll know." _Believe me you will. _He folded his arms. "Go."

Rachel looked up at the signs, seeing "Bondage" highlighted, and turned towards that corner of the store.

_Good start._ He turned the vibrator on.

"Oh!" Rachel jerked slightly, looking back at him as she walked.

Noah followed behind. _Right thought..._He watched her warily approach the back wall. _Not quite though._

Rachel bit her lip, looking up and down the displays. "What _don't_ we have?" she said under her breath.

Noah eased next to her. "See anything _you_ want, Rach? Happy to treat you to something." _If you can even bear to look around this time._

She shivered, licking her lips. "I want what you want, Noah."

"Perfect answer, as always. And I like the way you think." He gestured to the sign. "That's what had you heading this way, huh?" _You're trained so well..._

She nodded. "I - I surmised that - that since you brought me here, you wanted to - to take me -"

_Love your choice of words. _He grinned, leaning down to whisper to her. "I _always_ want to take you, baby. Always. If I could, right now? I'd try _all _these on you. All of them."

Rachel reached for his arm as her knees buckled. "Noah -"

He licked the shell of her ear. "I want to upgrade a couple of toys. How's that for a hint? You're in the right vicinity, not the exact right place." He stepped back. _I'm gonna be curious what's an upgrade to you._

Rachel looked around. "Upgrade..." Frowning, she moved tentatively towards the paddles.

He lowered the intensity of the vibrator. _Not tonight._

She stopped, swallowing. Looking around, she moved towards the dildos.

He turned the egg back up. _Better._

She stumbled slightly, glancing at him and moving further into the section.

He smirked, turning it further up. _Keep going..._

Rachel stumbled again, biting back a whimper. "Upgrade," she muttered again, looking around. She moved towards the vibrators.

Noah lowered the intensity.

She frowned, glancing back at him. Turning back to the displays, she took a deep breath, the chain jingling as her chest rose and fell.

He turned the vibrator up with a grin. _Mmm, love that sound._

She jerked, shivering, moving towards the clamps.

_That's it..._He increased the setting again.

Rachel mewled, pressing a hand to her mouth.

_Right on the edge..._Noah came up next to her, smirking. "You okay, baby?"

"I - I th-think so?" She looked up at the array of clamps and body jewelry. "I - Am I close?"

"Extremely, Rach. And now you get another hint." He reached over to tug the clamps. "Upgrade."

Rachel perused the variety of clamps, stopping as she came to the vibrating ones. She reached a tentative hand out.

_Almost. _He turned the vibrator down a notch.

"But - " She frowned, looking again. "Upgrade..." She moved her hand over the display.

He adjusted the egg up again. "Warmer..." _Literally._

Rachel looked over the selection and stopped, mouth going dry. "Do - do you mean -" She bit her lip, reaching up and taking down a toy. "This?"

Noah turned the vibrator up to its highest setting, its buzzing audible. "Good girl..." He took the set of vibrating heated clamps and mini-vibrator from her hands. "That's one."

"One?" Rachel burst out.

_Excuse you? _Noah turned to grab her by the waist, pressing her against the wall between the displays. "Watch yourself, Rachel. If I want to do this all night long, that is what we'll do."

"I - yes, Noah, I'm sorry, I just -" She swallowed. "I'm sorry, Noah. I accept whatever punishment you want to give me."

_Damn right. _He shoved a knee between her thighs to press against the vibrator. "Oh, you will." He moved his mouth to her ear. "Cum. Right now."

Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, her body undulating against him. "Noah..."

He bit down hard at her carotid, releasing her. "Now here's the money, you go pay while I pick up the rest." He handed her the cash. _Time to start the return trip._

She flushed crimson. "I - I'm - you - the - the rest?"

"Yes. The rest. Meet you at the register." He spun her towards the register, slapping her on the ass. _Come on, Rach, I know your limits._

Rachel walked unsteadily up the aisle, exhaling roughly as the vibrator shut off.

Noah watched her walk away, shadowing and grabbing a movie and the bracelets he was eyeing. _This is gonna be fun to watch._

Rachel clenched her hands, laying the package on the counter and trying to hide her shaking.

"Find everything you need?" The cashier rung up the purchase, not making eye contact.

"I - yes, thank you." She looked around furtively.

"Would you like lube?" The clerk raised a brow, holding out a small package.

"No!" Rachel closed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, thank you."

Noah approached the counter behind her, turning the vibrator back on low. "You sure?"

She turned to look at him, eyes wide. "I - I didn't think - that I - "

"That's true. You don't have a problem with that." He grinned. "Go ahead."

She flushed again, handing the cash over.

"Thanks for shopping at the Lions Den, come back soon." The cashier handed her the receipt and a small bag.

Rachel shoved the receipt into her purse, blushing furiously. "Thanks." She stepped back from the counter.

"Puck, what's up?" The clerk rang him out. "Oh! _Ohhhh_..."

_Fuck yeah. _Noah grinned. "Yup. Thanks, Sam. See ya in a month or so."

The clerk looked between them knowingly. "I'm thinkin' less."

Rachel dropped her head, her hair shading her face.

Noah turned the vibrator up to max. "You might be right about that." _If just to see her blush like that. _He grabbed his bag and his change, slinging an arm around Rachel and leaving the store.

The clerk shook his head after them. "That guy could give classes. Shit."

_Mission accomplished. _Noah climbed into the truck after Rachel, closing her door and pushing her down onto the seat. "Gotta check the batteries to make sure it works, right? Before we leave at the very least..."

Rachel giggled, looking around. "I - that would only be responsible..."

He lowered his head to her lips. "Of course. Rachel Berry is nothing but responsible." He kissed her, whispering in her ear. "For the insanity about to occur in this parking lot, she's totally responsible..."

"Rachel, can I borrow your To Kill a Mockingbird? I left mine in my locker." Mercedes frowned quickly. "You have English last period, right?"

Rachel reached into her bag. "Of course, Mercedes. Here, just give it back to me in Glee."

Mercedes nodded. "Thanks!" She took the book from Rachel and headed to her class. She flipped it open and caught her breath. "What the -" Smoothing the receipt, she raised a brow. "I don't think I wanna know."

**A.N.: **Happy Valentine's Day, my darlings! Rachel's Guide will fill in the rest of this little interlude, don't you worry. Though I make no promises as to when. Hope this is a nice little cookie for you though. :)


End file.
